


Happy New Year Rich

by organisedchaos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), M/M, New Year's Fluff, based on that one friends episode, minor lesbian beverly marsh, richie tozier is a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organisedchaos/pseuds/organisedchaos
Summary: Its New Years Eve and all Richie wants is to be kissed at midnight





	Happy New Year Rich

It was New Years Eve and Richie Tozier’s date had gone horribly wrong. He wasnt surprised though, getting back with his ex just because he wanted someone to kiss when the ball dropped probably wasn’t the best idea he’d had. Richie’s only saving grace was that his friends were in the same position, dateless and with no one to kiss at midnight. The seven of them stood in the kitchen watching the couples and friends in the lounge as they started the countdown.

“FIVE!”

“You know what, this is bullshit! I deserve to have someone to kiss at midnight! One of you kiss me right now” Richie looked around the room at his friends, them all giving him various looks of disdain.

“FOUR!”

“No one is kissing you Trashmouth deal with it” Beverly shot back, her girlfriend’s flight had been cancelled due to the heavy snow and she was not in the mood

“THREE!”

“Yeah Richie if we’re alone, then so are you” Eddie’s date had turned out to be a particularly awful piece of trash and dumped him for somebody else at the party.

“TWO!”

“COME ON GUYS! SOMEBODY KISS ME ITS MIDNIGHT! SOMEBODY KISS ME ITS MIDNIGHT!” Richie was beyond whiny now and was jumping around his friends like a child taking a tantrum.

“ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”

“FINE!” Stan yelled above the noise of cheering and whooping, and planted a kiss right on the mouth of his loud mouth best friend while the other five looked on in disbelief. The kiss lasted longer than Stan had expected it to but as soon as his lips touched Richie’s and he felt him kiss back it was impossible to pull away. They were still kissing when the noise died down and Mike gave a loud cough to grab their attention.

“Ugh guys? We are still here you know”

“Then why don’t you five get a room, Stan and i are gonna get it on in the kitchen”

As the five gave a collective groan and made their way to join the rest of the party, Richie put his hands on Stans hips to keep him in place.

“Well, well, well Stanny boy, how long had you been waiting to do that?”

“Oh please, don’t flatter yourself. I was just trying to shut you up” Stan retorted trying to keep his composure despite the growing blush in his cheeks

“Yeah sure. The only thing i got from that sentance was the more i talk, the more you kiss me soooo…” Richie paused for effect, one finger on his chin as if pondering some ethereal question “When did people start celebrating New Years? Did a cave man just suddenly go fuck it lets have a party and-”

Richie was cut off, the rest of the question was lost beneath another kiss. It was something they could both get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> the friends AU we all needed, any feedback is appreciated!! (im sunshinestanley on tumblr if you wanna say hi!!)


End file.
